We'll Carve a path to Happiness
by Breezesong24
Summary: This is a (f)Robin/Gerome fic. Gerome's the newest recruit in the Shepard's and whilst trying to keep his cold demeanour, and keep everyone out. His goals change after developing feelings for the Shepard's chief tactician. :{spoilers}:
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem**

* * *

The wind roared through the valley like a hurricane, the countless roars of wyverns echoing though the hills. A woman in a plum- coloured cloak, peered over the edge, to the bottomless drop below, a shiver ran through her as she imagined anyone of her comrades falling over the edge. A muscular man, with a long blue and white cape stepped towards her, his fingers scratching his navy blue hair.

"Are you sure about this?" He looked nervously at the woman.

"Yes... But we'll have to be careful, those bridges don't look like they will support everyone's weight at once..." The white haired woman replied, trailing off as she was lost in thought. Looking somewhat nervously at the rickety wooden bridges connecting the hills together. They would have a hard time fighting the brigands on those. Her eyes darting as she quickly assessed the enemy ranks.

The man with the blue hair leaned in towards her, "Robin, what are we to do?"

Robin pulled her Arcthunder tome from her cloak, "We'll split up onto three groups, the fliers, the riders and those of us on foot. Chrom, we have to protect those villagers" As Robin explained the battle plan to Chrom, she noticed a young man, dressed in dark clothes, and armour. His black hair was slicked back, and wore a black mask. He stood next to a wyvern staring silently into the sky. Robin approached him,

"Are you with the villagers? Who are you?"

The masked man lowered his head to look at Robin, "...I am Gerome. A traveler."

"These people are in desperate straits. Will you help us?"

"It is not for me to interfere in such matters. Death will always have its due."

Robin was shocked at Gerome answer, "You would leave innocents to die and lay the blame on fate?" She shook her head, that's just wrong!

"I've seen too much of fate's cruel work to doubt it." Gerome stated flatly

"So you would surrender rather than struggle against such cruelty... I cannot understand such thinking. A bleak past doesn't justify condemning the future to bleakness as well. Nonetheless, I cannot force your hand. Join us if you will." Robin ran over to Chrom who was already battling the Brigands.

"What does she know of bleak futures? It is a fool who breaks himself against fate's tide. That said, I suppose I'm as big a fool as any... *sigh* Very well, then. Come, my dear Minerva. Join me on one final flight..." He mounted his Wyvern, Minerva and joined in the fight.

Robin snuck a peek and was surprised to see the wyvern rider fighting alongside them. She smirked then brought her lighting bolt down on a brigand, roasting him. Robin easily dodged the enemy's hand axe and ran up to him at incredible speeds and stabbed him through the heart with her silver sword. Her satisfaction grew when she saw him fall to the ground, dead. The fighting dragged on for what seemed like forever, but ended when Chrom ran up to the leader and slashed his stomach open with the legendary sword wielded by the Exalt, the Falchion. Robin groaned, her shoulder was on fire, a brigand had cut her when she was briefly distracted. Lissa made her way over to the wounded woman, and began the job of healing her. Once Lissa had finished, Robin stood up and walked over to Chrom. She noticed Cherche making her way over to the newcomer, Gerome

"Do you have a moment?" The woman asked.

"What is it?"

"I was hoping you might introduce me to your wyvern." Cherche said cheerfully.

"Why?"

"To see which of ours is cuter. Not very sporting of me when mine is the finest wyvern in the world. I know" she added with a giggle.

"...Do as you please." The masked man said bluntly

"I will, then! Thank you...hee hee! Oh but you ARE cute! She's nearly a match with Minerva!... Nearly so in every way." Her face twisted in confusion. "Wait what sorcery is this? They...they look identical!

"That's because they are identical. They're one and the same."

"M-Minerva? How is that possible?"

"You could examine her from tip to tail looking for scars and marks if you like... Or you could just look at this ring." Gerome removed his glove and showed her his hand.

"I...I know that ring. So then you're..." She trailed off.

Gerome answered bluntly, "I am, though I had not intended that we meet."

"Why not?" "I came back in time so I might release Minerva. Not to seek out parents to whom I've already bidden farewell." He frowned

"You crossed the bounds of time just to set Minerva free? Whatever for?!"

"In the future I know, she is among the last of her kind," the wyvern rider clenched his fist. "I...I could not leave her to that solitude."

Cherche smiled, "she is lucky indeed to know someone of suck kindness... As, I imagine, am I"

"Stay your words, I've no intention of getting close to you! Fate will not be mocked, this war may claim your life anew, and I'll not weep twice for losing the same mother. My burden is heavy enough." He closed his eyes under his mask, sighing inwardly.

"But yet you carry it still." The pink haired woman gave him a solemn look.

"That's enough." He tuned away to leave. "Thank you Gerome." She murmured as he walked away.

_Hmmm so Gerome is Cherche's son, didn't see that coming, ah we'll, at least that's another person for our cause, and man is he dreamy!_ Robin thought to herself, smiling.

* * *

Robin pondered to herself about what to do when she noticed the newest recruit, Cherech's son swinging an axe at at dummy and slashing it in two. Robin was impressed at his impeccable axe wielding skills. She always believed axes to be the most difficult to fight with, and yet here was, in her eyes, a master.

Gerome had cut the dummy cleanly in two and was ready for another one when he noticed someone watching him. He abruptly stopped training and scanned the line of trees, only to find nothing. Annoyed he returned to practice, It was then that he saw a shadow move from behind the weapons tent, it was Robin. The shepard's chief tactician began strolling over to him. He inwardly groaned, he didn't fancy company, especially when it interrupted his training. What does she want? He frowned. She sensed his annoyance and stopped, "What's wrong Gerome? You don't look too happy."

Cherche's son responded with a grunt, "'Tis none of your business, now what do you want?"

"Geez, what a cold shoulder! You know you could try being nicer! We're comrades after all." Robin replied exaggeratedly, making a shivering motion.

"I have no intention of getting close to anyone."

"Well too bad for you, cause I am the tactician of this army, which means I have to get to know my fellow soldiers." She added the last part with a smirk. "So how about we start off by sparring with each other?"

Gerome sighed, and reluctantly agreed to let her join him. The tactician gleefully unsheathed her sword. And the pair were looking at the other, sizing up their opponent. It was Robin who lunged first at incredible speeds, his axe parried her sword. The sound of clinking metal echoing around the camp. Gerome was stunned, he knew Robin was an exceptional fighter from what he had seen in battle, but in person she was perfect. He had finally managed to get a chance on the offensive side, but when he was about to strike the wyvern rider hesitated. He stared into her eyes, his heart began to beat faster. _What beauty!_ Gerome shook his head, _what am I thinking?_ Robin noticed Gerome's hesitation and saw her chance. she knocked the man over, landing on top of him with a sword to his neck. "Got you! If I were an enemy, you would be dead!" The woman exclaimed with triumph, getting off the flustered Shepard. Extending her arm towards him she offered her hand, he gaped at her, shocked at the turn of events. He realised her motion and accepted her hand, the tactician hoisted Gerome up where she shook his hand. Gerome could feel his face getting red at her touch, his heart beating so fast, he was afraid it would burst. "Well done, you fought really well, we should make this routine." Robin chirped with a grin "Seriously though, I thought I had lost back then."

The masked man gulped, "W-well, you fought great too..." His voice faltering, how could he contain his reputation, when he was stuttering like fool.

Robin, sensing his discomfort chuckled softly, "Let's go grab something to eat eh? I don't know about you, but I sure worked worked up an appetite." She brushed a few straying hairs behind her ears and began to stroll towards the mess hall.

* * *

Robin and Gerome sat down, a fair distance from each other at one of the long tables in the mess hall, though the latter was reluctant he couldn't deny that he was indeed hungry.

After Gerome had finished eating he excused himself quietly then left, leaving a confused Robin staring after him. _Huh? Where is he going?_ She sighed, realising her questions would be left unanswered. _Fine then! If he wants to be left alone so much! Be my guest._ The tactician annoyingly slammed her tray on the table, causing everyone to look at her. She stood, then strutted out of the mess hall, she veered away from her tent, deciding instead to take a walk through the forest to clear her mind. _What's wrong with trying to get to know him? Why does he have to be like that?_ Robin stormed through the forest, oblivious to the fact that she was attracting unwanted attention.

"Well, well... What 'ave we 'ere?" A strange, deep voice sounded in Robin's ear making her jump.

She stiffened when she noticed the 6 brigands that had encircled her. How could she have been so stupid? Walking into the forest alone, not alerting anyone. She felt fear rising within her, _calm down Robin... I can take these brigands..._ She tried very herd to convince herself to be brave, failing miserably. There's no way I can take them all on at once, she pulled her tome quickly out from her robes and her foes laughed as she attempted to fight them. The Shepard frantically opened to a page In her book, as her enemies took up their weapons, poised to strike.

"ATTACK!" The leader yelled as the brigands ran at her, she targeted one and took a step, twirled around, stopping with a crouch, then whipped her right hand to point at the target, she shot lighting from her hands, which hit the brigand, roasting him. She had no time to revel in her triumph as another enemy took a swing at her, Robin narrowly dodged and did a back flip so she could escape from another axe wielding foe. She focused her energy on another one, charring him, while she was distracted another brigand ran up behind, she ducked as his axe came down at her, she was too late though. The axe deeply slashed all the way down Robin's right arm, she screamed in pain, red, thick blood oozed out of her wound, collecting in a pool at her feet.

_This is it._ The tactician thought, closing her brown eyes. _I'm done for..._ Robin was about to give up hope when she heard a loud noise, it sounded like massive wings beating. She cracked open her eyes, she was entirely unexpected of what she saw. A tall man dressed in black, with a mask was sitting atop of a black wyvern, cutting down the brigands with a silver axe. _Gerome_! Robin almost shouted aloud with joy. As Gerome finished off the remaining brigands, he slid off Minerva, rushing to Robin's side as she feel to her knees.

"Robin! Stay with me!" He panicked when her saw her eyes drooping, he noticed the pool of blood around. The tactician eventually lost consciousness, laying limply against Gerome's arm. The wyvern rider tingled as he realised the Shepard was in his arms. _This is no time to be embarrassed_! Gerome exclaimed in his head. _Robin needs urgent medical attention!_ He gently carried the woman in his arms over to his wyvern, where he placed her on the saddle. He jumped on behind her, holding her so she wouldn't fall off. "Minerva, up!" The man shouted commandingly. With that Minerva lifted up into the sky, and sped towards the camp, Minerva came to an abrupt stop in front of the medical tent, not caring if anyone saw. He slid off the scaly dragon, with Robin snugly in his grip, he hurried into the tent, receiving immediate attention from Lissa who was quietly doing her own thing.

"Gerome? What the..." She trailed off when she saw the tactician bleeding heavily in his arms. She gasped "quick! Bring her over her!" Gerome didn't hesitate in laying Robin down on the bed, where Lissa began treating her wounds with a staff. After about an hour, Lissa sighed with relief. "She should be fine now. You're lucky you brought her when you did, from the amount of blood she lost, she's lucky to be alive." The masked man gulped in guilt, but then changed to anger!

_How could she have been so reckless?_ His anger melted when he saw her face, her long lashes caressing her checks as her eyes remained closed, her luscious lips, parted slightly. Gerome felt his face getting red, he had to leave before Lissa noticed him blushing heavily. "I- I must be leaving now! I have to...tend to Minerva!" He said the first thing that came to his mind. He turned away to leave, but hesitated when he heard Lissa giggle mischievously He gave her a quick glance to see was standing with her hand to her check. "W-what?" The man stuttered.

"Noooooooothing. Anyway, your wyvern is waiting for you." The cleric giggled again, clearly seeing his face blush at seeing Robin. _Awwwww, how cute!_

The wyvern Rider went to give Minerva a bath, trying to distract himself, however he couldn't get the image of Robin laying on the bed, so peacefully. _Damn it! Why must I have these feelings_! He felt frustrated, he was acting like a love-sick fool. He finished scrubbing Minerva and went to his tent, it was fairly dark already however he couldn't sleep, his mind was racing. Gerome sighed, he found his legs moving by themselves as he continued to the medical tent, he hesitated before entering. He turned to leave but decided instead to just go through with it, the man slowly walked to the bed where Robin lay. He gently reached his arm out to run the back of his gloved fingers down her check. He reluctantly snatched his hand back and sat down next to her bed, Gerome decided to stay and watch over for awhile.

Gerome woke to the sound of his name being called softly. He sleepily lifted his head from the side of Robin's bed. Robin was gazing at him with a smile, "Good morning," she chuckled.

Gerome jerked fully awake, "R-Robin, you're awake!" He sighed with relief.

"Yeah, and so are you." Gerome's cheeks burned with embarrassment. Idiot! How could I have fallen asleep? She must think I'm a complete fool.

But she did not, Chrom's tactician just smiled, _I've never seen him look so at ease, he must of had a pleasant dream_. "I'm glad I had you watching over me, and how long have I been asleep?"

"Since just before sundown, last night."

"Hmmmm."

"What?"

"Nothing." She closed her eyes, Gerome heart beat faster when he saw the genuine smile "Can I ask you something?"

"...Anything"

"Why... Why don't you want to be close to anyone from this timeline?"

"... Because I don't want... I don't want to open up to people only to get hurt in the end." He replied hesitantly

"That must be so lonely though!"

"Hmph." He stood up and backed from the bed "I'm leaving." He turned away to leave, not wanting to discuss this topic anymore.

"Wait!" He turned back to look at her "I want to keep talking to you... It's nice." Gerome's eyebrow raised, she thought it was nice to talk to him? "Come on, let's go for a walk." Robin practically jumped out of bed and took a shaky step towards Gerome only to collapse, the wyvern rider bounded forward catching the tactician. "Sorry, my legs are asleep," she laughed and a snort came out. She slapped her hand to her mouth, her face turned beet red. A small smile appearing on Gerome's face "uh... I was just doing my pig impression."

"Sure, sure." The man spoke sarcastically, his rare smile becoming wider. "Now how about that walk?"

* * *

**A/N: yay chapter 1 done, this chapters actually pretty boring but meh, the story is escalating really quickly because I didn't want to write a whole chapter about Gerome being all... well, Gerome XD the next chapter should be up soonish. I wanted to write A Robin/ Gerome fic cause there's not many out there. So yeah, reviews are appreciated :3 oh and I'm sorry if the characters seem OOC.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem**

* * *

The wyvern rider and tactician walked through a luscious, green forest. The sound of birdsong resonating in the morning air, Robin hummed softly, closing her eyes. Her pearly white -just above her shoulder in length- hair blowing slightly in the wind. The masked man turned to her and couldn't help but let the corners of his mouth curve in a small smile. "You seem awfully chipper."

"Well... I never expected Valm to be so pretty," Robin breathed, opening her eyes she purposely nudged into Gerome's arm. He looked at her to see she had mischievous glint in her eyes. She bumped into him again, the man finally caught on to her intentions after another push and shoved her gently back. The two continued their shoving contest, Robin openly laughing whereas Gerome more chuckled lowly. When it was her turn to push him again, the tactician smiled "Say, Gerome?"

"Hmm. What is it?" He replied, still wearing his smile.

"Are we friends?"

Gerome stopped in his tracks. Robin turned around to face him, looking at his eyes- still covered by his mask.

"Well?... It's not a hard question. Yes or no."

"I...guess?" His brow furrowed.

"Good. I'm glad. Despite what everyone else thinks, you're actually pretty fun to be around." She gave him a genuine smile, "I enjoy being in your company."

With those words Gerome felt, his face heating up in a blush. He was certainly glad his mask kept his wild emotions hidden from Robin. Although he was ecstatic that she enjoyed spending time with him, he was also disappointed, he didn't _just_ want to be friends with the army's chief tactician, he wanted _more_ than that. Robin veered off the path to a patch of wild trilliums. They were three-petaled white flowers with frilly-like edges. "Wow, these are really pretty...ummm"

"Trilliums."

"Wow, you sure know a lot about flowers," the white haired woman observed, but decided not to press him. She leaned over to sniff them, then reached out her arm a plucked one. She placed the ivory flower behind her ear, almost the same colour as her hair. "So... How do I look?" Robin questioned as she placed one hand behind the flower and grinned.

"Beautiful." Gerome breathed, and then froze, he hadn't meant to say that out loud. Robin felt her cheeks burn as she blushed fiercely.

"Thanks..." She trailed off and turned to face the forest, praying Gerome didn't notice her red face. The said man was too busy trying to contain his own blush. Yet again grateful for his mask. The two continued to walk in awkward silence until they reached a small, golden meadow at the edge of the forest. A brook bubbled near by, curving its way through the field, joining up with a large river. The woman strolled over to the river, kneeling beside it. She was no longer able to deny the frown attempting to appear on her face. Her thoughts travelled back to the war they were currently fighting, against Walhart the Conqueror. She was glad for this brief distraction with Gerome, but the issue still remained. Robin had constantly thought up brilliant strategies to succeed in battle, and everyone expected her to pull them through the battles to come. The tactician sighed, her brow furrowed.

The masked man hesitantly approached her, after seeing her demeanour change so suddenly. "Robin... Are you okay?"

"Huh? ...Oh, yeah. I'm fine" The white-haired woman's frown disappearing as she gazed at him. He was the newest Shepard, although he had joined Chrom's army some weeks ago, but Robin felt at ease when she was with him. She inwardly smiled as she recalled the times when she would steal glances at him when he would remove him mask. How handsome he looked. She remembered how her heart had fluttered when he had told her she was beautiful, even if by accident. Robin only wished he would remove his mask more often. A thought struck her, the Shepard's tactician reached her arm out to Gerome landing on the edge of his mask. The wyvern rider had a look of astonishment on his face, and became clear to Robin when she gently pulled his mask off of his face. What surprised her is that he let it. Her hand cupped his cheek, Gerome eased into her touch, letting it calm him. Both looking each other in the eye. Realisation struck the Shepard as she comprehended what she had just done. She hesitantly pulled her hand away, her cheeks ablaze. The black-haired man's own cheek felt cold without the warmth from Robin's hand.

"W-well... We should be getting back to camp." She sputtered awkwardly, trying to break the unenviable situation she had made for the both of them.

"Yeah..."

With that the twosome -with reddened cheeks and awkward silences- began their trek back to the Shepard's camp currently located near the Mila Tree. Which was the home to a Manakete, by the name of Tiki. She was considered 'the voice of Naga'.

Robin sighed for the umpteenth time today. _Will this war ever end?_

* * *

Chrom's army met with a Valmese general, known as Cervantes, and his soldiers. Both armies fought like warriors. Robin quickly issued her orders and attack formations, she made sure to pair people up, mainly with their spouses. Before he knew it he heard Robin's voice shout at him to pair up with her. The tactician climbed onto Minerva and sat behind Gerome, tome in hand. They flew to the closest Pegasus knight where Robin blasted the rider with her Arcthunder time, as Gerome slashed at the Pegasus, killing it. He felt so pumped, with Robin by his side, the wvyren rider felt like he could take down the entire army singlehanded. She felt so ride by his side, like she was always meant to be there. The two continued to best one foe after the other. Some of the other Shepard's were briefly surprised by the pair working so well together, considering the wall Gerome had constructed to keep the people from the past out.

The Shepard's continued to advance to the base of the gigantic Mila Tree as more and more of the Valmese were defeated. Chrom's tactician saw an opening as Gerome felled another Pegasus knight. She instructed the man to bring her as close as possible to Cervantes, he complied. Pulling on Minerva's reigns, Robin readied her tome, hurriedly flicking through the pages to find a good spell to use. Minerva soon reached the short man, with red, full body armour, only his head was showing. He stroked his large, bushy moustache with anticipation.

With another tug on the reigns, Minerva surged towards the general. Gerome swung his axe at Cervantes, only to have it parried by the latter's tomahawk. The two continued to exchange blows, while Robin recited the ancient language written in her tome under her breath.

She raised her hand skyward above her head, electricity gathering around her fingers, "Arcthunder!" Her arm dropped abruptly, her hand pointed at the unsuspecting enemy. _Bullseye_! It struck the Valmese general dead on, he fell onto one knee gasping. The masked rider raised his silver axe, and brought it down on the weakened man, slashing straight through his armour. Cervantes collapsed to the ground, blood seeping out of his wound. He muttered a few words before he lost consciences.

Out of her triumph she inadvertently hugged Gerome from behind, which in turn, caused his cheeks to redden considerably. "Uhh...R-Robin...what are you doing?"

Her eyes widened and she instantly let go of the rider. She lowered her head, as her eyes locked with the ground out of embarrassment. "I guess...I was just...excited..." She muttered so quietly that the masked man almost didn't hear her.

Robin slid off of Minerva, "w-well anyway. Good job, you fought like a warrior out there, I'm glad we are on the same side." Her embarrassment fading as her voice brightened.

"Likewise."

"Robin, we're advancing to the centre of the Mila Tree now." Chrom's voice sounded near her ear. She turned to see him walking away. The tactician shot a glance at Gerome before following him.

A wide smile spread across the wyvern rider's face. He petted his wyvern, "All in a day's work, eh Minerva?" She grunted softly in agreement.

* * *

"So... What's going on between you and Robin?" Cherche approached her future son the next day with a smirk.

"W-what do you mean me and Robin?" A very flustered Gerome exclaimed awkwardly.

"I mean, you obviously like her so-"

"I do not wish to have this conversation, especially with you." The masked man cut off the pink haired rider before she could finish her sentence.

"Well, that was rude, I'm only trying to help."

"That may be the case but you seem to be forgetting something; I don't want or need your assistance." He turned his head away from her.

Cherche sighed. Gods, how can one man be so stubborn!? She smiled inwardly, an idea suddenly appearing in her mind. "Fine but don't come crying to me when you find yourself all alone. You'll look back on today when your old and alone, wishing that you had just taken your mother up on her offer for romance advice!" She pouted mockingly.

She could see he was seriously thinking it over in that head of his. As much as hated to admit it, this woman did make some valid points. If he was going to advance in his relationship with Robin, perhaps it was wise to seek outside help.

He managed to growl out the word 'fine' as his irritation grew.

"Goodie!" She clapped her hands together. "Now here what I suggest you do..." Cherche began saying the suggestions she had listed in her mind to her son. Some of the things she had said brought a blush to Gerome's handsome face. Once she had finished she gave him a nudge and pointed to Robin's tent. "Go on, just do what I told you, and you'll be fine." She nodded with satisfaction as she watched him walk to where she had directed. The dark-salmon haired woman walked towards her own tent with a smirk.

Gerome found himself outside of the army's chief tactician's tent, mustering up the strength to make her aware of his presence. His imitation mother had told him to approach her when they were alone and engage in small talk, slowly increasing 'the mood' so he could eventually confess his feelings. It seemed so trivial but Cherche had insisted he do this. He was about to knock on the tent flap, when an important point came to his attention. _W-what is she doesn't share my feelings... What then...? Gods. I truly am a fool!_ He turned on his heel and strutted away. He wasn't willing to risk the pain of Robin rejecting him. Even if his love stayed unrequited forever.

* * *

**A/N: Oh God! Gerome is turning into Cordelia! ;^;**

**How many centuries have passed!? I'm so sorry I took so long to update even though this chapter is really short! Stupid school *mutters incoherent words* Wow, anyway thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem**

* * *

The noise was deafening. The sound of dozens of people partying rang throughout the whole camp as everyone celebrated Walhart's defeat. Well almost everyone. Two people were absent from the party. Robin sat alone in her tent with a small glass of ale, she wasn't one for alcohol but it was a special occasion and she needed a distraction. She drummed her fingers on her desk with annoyance, her face twisting into a scowl. The tactician took a sip of her drink and made her way to a certain wyvern rider's tent. She didn't even bother to knock before she barged in.

"This has gone on long enough Gerome!"

Cherche's future son turned around from whatever he was doing prior and stared at the intruder. "What has?" He feigned innocence. Ever since the night he had almost confessed to her -3 weeks ago- he had been keeping his distance, avoiding contact with her when he could. There had been times in battle when Robin requested that he pair up with her, but he had declined every time, instead pairing up with Lucina. The army's chief tactician couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy.

"You know full well what I mean!" The annoyed woman crossed her arms and frowned. "You've been avoiding me! It really hurts you know? I thought we were friends, you said so yourself." She sighed and lowered her voice, "Then you just, well, vanished! What gives?"

He sighed, "I've just been...busy." The masked rider lied, refusing to look her in the eye.

The ivory-haired tactician scoffed at his answer. "Yeah, I'm sure!" Robin groaned, deciding to end the argument, knowing she wasn't going to get a proper answer. "Fine, whatever..."

A heavily awkward silence descended on the two, one that was oh so familiar to both of them. It seemed whenever Robin and Gerome were alone there was nothing but silence, perhaps the occasional brief small talk but that was it.

"..."

"So..." She began gruffly.

"So, what?"

"Are you... courting Lucina?" Robin gulped, regretting asking the question. She hoped to God that the answer was no.

"W-what?!" Gerome almost choked on his own spit, "W-where the hell did that come from?" He shook his head in disbelief, _Lucina? How on earth did she reach that conclusion?_" Thoughts flying through his mind at the bizarre statement.

"Well... It kind of looks like you are. You two have been almost inseparable as of late: fighting, eating and just plain being together," Robin explained quietly, desperately trying to confirm that they were not in a relationship. "I'm not the only one that thinks this, other Shepards have concluded the same thing."

"I-its not true! Lucina and I are just friends! ...Besides, there's no way I can love Lucina when I'm in love with you!" The man in black froze, his heart sank!

The female Shepard's eyes widened. Her heart skipped a beat, _He...loves me? _

Gerome felt like running away and hiding where no one could ever find him again, but his legs were frozen in place. Both stood paralysed in front of the other.

"Is...is that...true?" Robin dared to ask, praying to Naga that it was.

"I-I" he opened and closed his mouth, struggling to form a coherent sentence. He paused in his stuttering, staring intently at her face. The black-haired rider sighed knowing there was no point in lying to Robin. "I...have come to...care for you..." He voice trailed off.

The tactician's cheeks were tinted red as her heart leapt.

"Gods! I may as well come out and say it!" Gerome ripped his mask off, revealing his red face. Robin gasped, "You see Robin, I've fallen helplessly in love with you! These feelings are new to me... But I know they run deep!" He paused, and took a deep breath. "If you do not feel the same way, please say so now and we will never speak of this again." The wyvern rider slowly closed his eyes, nervously awaiting her answer.

The white-haired woman exhaled slowly, letting all of this sink in. "I-I care for you too...deeply, and over time that care blossomed into love." She dragged her eyes from the ground to meet his, they were a pleasant brown colour. Gerome was smiling tenderly at her, he took a step toward her so he could place a hand on her cheek."I'm sorry I was so harsh on you before, I just needed t-" she was cut off as he gently placed a kiss on her lips. Both were blushing fiercely. Gerome pulled out of the kiss and grabbed her hand, entwining their fingers.

The wyvern rider took a deep breath, "I wanted nothing more than to get stronger so I could be a better fighter. But now I want to be strong... for you!" The words spilling out his mouth before he could register what he was saying. "Robin...I promise to bring joy upon you for the rest of your life and to protect you from harm." He kneeled before her, presenting a simple golden ring he had retrieved from his pocket. "Robin...will you..." He gulped, "Will you marry me?"

Gerome had bought it a few days prior to the talk he had had with his mother. Before Robin had burst into his tent, he had been polishing the ring until it shone.

The army's chief tactician smiled lovingly and whispered, "...Of course I will." With that the black-haired rider stood back upright and released his hand -that was still entwined with Robin's- and she allowed him to place the ring on her finger. Gerome stepped backwards and sat on his cot, pulling Robin onto his lap.

She smiled sweetly at him, "I love you Gerome...promise me you'll always stay by my side."

Gerome gazed lovingly at her and told her, "From today on, we'll hone our edges...together. We'll carve a path to happiness through whatever fate may bring."

The pink-cheeked tactician nodded, it sounded like a good idea. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his face closer and kissed his again.

Little did the pair know of a certain pink-haired woman listening in on their whole conversation. She grinned. _That's my boy!_ Cherche stood up from her sitting position and dusted some grass clippings off her clothes. She crept back to the party, a huge grin plastered her face.

* * *

The next day came and Robin woke to find Gerome still asleep next to her. She smiled, recalling what had happened last night. She brought her left hand to her view and stared at the ring situated on her finger. She sighed happily which woke her fiancé up.

"Good morning Robin."

"Good morning," she sung happily. She practically jumped out of bed with excitement. Today was the first day of being in a relationship with Gerome!

"You're certainly cheerful this morning."

"How could I not be? I'm engaged to the best man ever!" She leaned down and pecked him on the cheek, "Come on! Let's go get something to eat, I'm hungry!"

The two walked side by side on the way to the mess tent. But as soon as Gerome pulled back the tent flap for Robin, loud cheers erupted from the Shepards inside. Both of their faces went red as they stepped inside the tent.

"Here they come!"

"How cute!"

"I just knew they would get together!"

"Congratulations!"

"How did he get engaged before me?'" Gerome heard Inigo shout out.

People were calling out congratulations and comments left right and centre; the whole fiasco was entirely overwhelming. Cherche made her way through the crowd to the couple calling out for silence, "Congratulations you two."

"B-but, how does everyone know?" A very flustered Gerome questioned.

"Well, let's just say last night you two weren't entirely alone." She smiled sheepishly.

"Y-you were spying on us?" The people around them broke out into laughter including Cherche herself.

"Your welcome."

Gerome sighed, it was far too late to do anything about it anyway, it was best just to accept it. "Yeah, thanks." He mumbled sarcastically.

Robin giggled at his demeanour, "It's not _so_ bad, I guess." Cherche led the two, to a reserved spot on one of the long tables.

She turned to all of the Shepards currently watching them, "All right, All right, let's give these two some privacy while they eat!" Robin gave her a grateful glance as she walked away.

The massive crowd around Gerome and Robin dwindled until only Chrom was left. He walked over to them and smiled, "Congratulations you two, you really are a cute couple."

"Thanks Chrom."

"Anyway, when you are finished eating I would like to discuss something with you Robin. It's about some ruins in the northern part of Ferox. There's rumour of a rare treasure hidden there. Even if we are at peace now, that item could come in handy in the future."

"Sure," And with that the exalt left the two to eat. "Well', Robin started, "This is turning out to be an eventful day."

Gerome merely grunted in agreement.

* * *

**A/N: Gah, sorry for the short chapter! I just wanted to make this chapter all about the 'confession' (hehe) Next chapter, Morgan! (Cause who doesn't love Morgan?) :3**

**if you like what you read or you have some advice please review, all are appreciated! :)**


End file.
